


The Night We Met

by elizaa_22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Retelling of the L'manberg/Pogtopia war, Singing, Well really just the last 15 minutes of Wilbur's stream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaa_22/pseuds/elizaa_22
Summary: The gravel crunches beneath Wilbur’s feet. He paces, far away from the fighting and explosions. He doesn’t want to see it. He doesn’t want to know the destruction he caused in his mania, doesn’t want to watch his own brothers fight against each other. This is his--No, Tubbo’s--L’manberg that now lays in ruin. Wilbur had given it up the second he pressed the button. Tubbo is president now, and he will create a much better future. He’ll finish the symphony.-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Based on the song The Night We Met by Lord Huron
Kudos: 10





	1. All

“I enjoy seeing the unity; I feel like that’s really all that matters,” Tubbo speaks into the microphone with an air of uncertainty. He’d just had the torch passed down to him, this bright, flaming torch with sparks that threaten to burn their community down if held improperly. It was handed to him by Wilbur, who had gotten it from Tommy, who had just stolen it from Schlatt and ended the unchecked rule of a tyrant once and for all. Despite the unexpectedness of his nomination, Tubbo stands at the podium with his shoulders back and addresses the citizens of the newly-reclaimed L’manberg. He glances at Wilbur, pausing to grin at him in thanks. 

“Everyone here is brought together, whether we were fighting against each other or not, and I think that’s important.” Wilbur slumps down in his seat.  _ I just passed up the opportunity to rule this great nation. It could have been me and Tommy again, just like the old days, back when the walls were newly built and we were reveling in our brief taste of freedom.  _

“And I feel like there’s a solid future to be built here. Yes, it has damages, but everything has damages.” Wilbur chuckles quietly.  _ We went through so much hell just to have a little area we could call our own. We almost didn’t even succeed. It was only due to Tommy that we actually gained independence. Tommy and his discs… I’m so proud.  _ Wilbur turns to look at him. He’s in the front row, nearly jumping out of his seat with the excitement of his best friend taking the stand.  _ Tommy would never be content being second to anyone except Tubbo. Even as my right-hand man he tested me on occasion. I told him he would never be president… but I shouldn’t have. Tommy has something inside him that longs for control. He wants to be in power so that he can build up a just nation that listens to its people. He tries to hide it but I know he has a good heart.  _

“I don’t want to be an agent of chaos, if you will, or anyone who wants to start violent activity. That’s honestly the last thing on my agenda right now. I just want to fix this place up; I want it to be back how it was in its heyday.” Tubbo continues on with his speech intermixed with Yes’s and True’s, but Wilbur is lost in thought.  _ We were agents of chaos, weren’t we. We really messed up, and it led to war. I really messed up. I never should have tried to make sure my name was the only one written on the presidential ballot. Giving up my position for democracy was a noble cause, but cheating to the top only kicked us to the sidelines. I think Tubbo will do a much better job than I did. I think Tommy will be better suited by Tubbo’s side over mine.  _

Wilbur snaps back to the end of the speech. Tubbo says his thanks and is met by a choir of applause and cheering. The crowd makes it clear that this is a very hopeful administration, but Wilbur doesn’t think so, or at least he doesn’t want it to be. He gets up from his seat. 


	2. Most of You

“Chekhov’s gun.” Wilbur mutters to nobody in particular as he walks nowhere important. He slides through a gap in the fence surrounding the courtyard with ease, even without looking where he’s going. His eyes are set on the podium that Tubbo just left. Tubbo had walked off, glancing behind him almost as if he shouldn’t have been there in the first place. 

_I’ve been there before,_ Wilbur thinks, _I’ve left that stage with the same nervousness that’s caused only by not knowing what lies ahead. Tubbo is scared. I was too. I was scared even before I was shooed off the stage by my own mistakes. I felt it from the moment I walked up with some broken statistics wrapped in an envelope. L’manberg was counting on us to win. And I failed it._

_We all looked so nice that day. Fundy had replaced his uniform with a more mature suit. He had his own plans for the future, and a steady running mate. Even with an expression that told me he was ready to win I could see it in his eyes. He was so elated to even be up on the stand and be seriously considered for the race. Just before he stepped up on stage I saw him smile to himself. He acted serious afterwards, but I still saw._

He strolls along the side of the hill that the podium rests on. There’s no rush. _The only person I was looking at when announcing the results was Tubbo. I knew it was going to be heartbreaking, but just like a car wreck, I couldn’t look away. I declared that Pog2020 had received more votes than Swag2020 and everyone celebrated. Those were the only two viable candidates, so that was a sure victory, right? Tubbo had the purest form of excitement worn on his face, and I didn’t want to take it away, but it would have been cruel to drag it out._

_“But,” I said, and the energy snapped out of the area. “There’s something you all didn’t know about…” I explained the coalition and watched, painfully, as every face changed into one of confusion or horror, or maybe a mix of both. Tubbo looked so betrayed. It sent a pang to my heart to know that I was responsible. And Niki, too, seemed to share my pain. Oh, Niki. I’m so sorry. I never meant for it to get that far. I want to make sure neither you nor Tubbo feel that again. And definitely not on my behalf._

Wilbur stops walking. The concealed entrance looms over him. He could turn around right now and go home, or return to the festival. He could celebrate with Tommy and Tubbo and hope that the future does indeed go well. But he doesn’t. He instead brushes away stones to cover up the sound of laughter around him. 


End file.
